How to Rock a Prom Date
by AllyouneedisLove49887
Summary: The Queen of The Perfs has always been in charge of picking everyone's prom dates., and this year, it's non other than Molly Garfunkel. So you can basically count on all of Gravity 5 having losers for dates. Molly's date is the date you envy. So when she picks Zander Robbins, Gravity 5's world is turned upside down. Rated T in case. Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, and Zolly.
1. Chapter 1: Gravity 5's Dates

**A/N: Hey Zevians :D. so here's another sucky story by me. Yay! Haha. So How to Rock a Prom Date has been requested. I got this idea, in, say, March-ish? Pretty soon after it premiered. This was originally a Zacey story because at the beginning I was a huge Zacey shipper, so this story will need A LOT of editing to make the Zacey moments Zevie moments. Ahaha. I hope you like! I won't know unless you review!**

**NOTE: There IS some Zolly in this story. I am a bit of a Zolly shipper, not near as much I ship Zevie, but still. I feel like Molly should be with SOMEONE, and I kinda ship her with Kevin but I'm a pretty big Kavin shipper….so. Anyways, so there's more Zolly than you'll expect. Um….okay, I feel awkward.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

**Chapter 1: How to Rock Gravity 5's dates.**

Kacey's POV

"Oh, no. Look who's coming." Stevie grumbles.

I look up, and sure enough, see evil mastermind and queen bee Molly Garfunkel. I roll my eyes at her super tight coral lace mini dress and try to ignore her.

Of course, Molly makes that impossible. "Hey, Loser 5!" she says cheekily. "Guess what's coming soon. Prom!" Molly then does her perf pose. "Excited to find out who your date is?'

"Wait. What is she talking about?" asks Zander worriedly.

I roll my eyes. "Every year the Queen of the Perfs picks people's prom dates. Last year, it was me. This year, it's _her._" I point at Molly and shudder.

"That's right!" says Molly happily.

"Um, not trying to be rude, but, why do you pick everyone's prom dates?" asks Stevie.

"Because I'm the popularist and prettiest girl in the whole school, so I should pick who goes with who." Molly states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, hate to break it to you Molly, but popularist isn't a word." Informs Zander. "And it's a free country." He and Stevie then high five and exclaim "Oh yeah!"

"Whatever. Anyways" Molly continues. "Who would like to know who their date is?'

Gravity 5 groans. "Really." Complains Nelson. "I was gonna ask Grace!"

"Too bad." Smirks Molly sarcastically.

She then hops on top of the Perf table, grabs a blow horn, and shouts: "Attention, everyone. Attention everyone! Who's excited to find out their prom dates?"

She gets multiple groans in response. Molly just rolls her eyes and continues going on a long, endless rant about who's going with who. I zone out until I hear our band's names.

"And for Loser 5, she says, moving towards our table. "Kacey, you're going with Kevin." I gape at Molly, then Kevin. I slam my head into my hands in despair. "Nelson, you're going with Shirley." She gestures to a blonde with buck teeth and acne. Nelson groans. "Stevie, you're going with Andy Bartlett." Stevie narrows her eyes at Molly and facepalms.

Molly continues on with the next table. "Hey, she didn't mention me." Says Zander. "I wonder why."

I shrug. "Who, knows? It's Molly." I say. "And anyway, she's just trying to start drama."

Zander was about to respond when Molly announced into her blow horn: "Alright, Brewster. Time to announce the date everyone wants. My date of course." Molly adds, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes playfully.

I roll my eyes along with Stevie as Molly goes: "Drumroll please….."

"And this year's date is…Zander Robbins!"

I gasp, as does Nelson. Stevie cracks her knuckles and her eyes widen in surprise, Kevin's mouth just gapes open unattractively. But Zander is more shocked than any of us. His jaw looks like it's about to hit the floor and he seems to be frozen.

"Zander!" Molly exclaims, coming up behind him.

"Oh, uh, hey Molly." Zander says, getting up to face her. "So, why did you pick me for your date, anyways?"

"I think you're cute." Molly then shrugs and squeezes Zander's bicep. Zander grins at her.

Before any of us realize it, they're in an intense make out session. All of us groan. Kevin and Nelson disgusted, and Stevie looks just plain annoyed. I feel irritated that Molly is dating one of my band mates.

I shrug and head over to talk to Dean. Not my problem.

Stevie's

I roll my eyes at the "couple" that has been kissing for 5 minutes now and sigh quietly. I wouldn't ever let anyone know this, but I'm a bit disappointed. I'm not terribly upset. I just wanted to go to the dance with Justin Cole, that's all. Whoever he was going to Prom with was probably just some pretty, obnoxious Perf. Greaatttt.

I'm about to leave for my next class when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Kacey.

"Hey?" I ask.

"Do you think she's up to something?" she whispers in my ear.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I whisper back. They're still kissing. I'm surprised they haven't come up for air yet.

"You're right. It's too good to be true. Are you worried?"

"Nah. Why would I be?" We had to end our whisper-fest there because Molly was shooting glares at us. The "couple" had finally stopped kissing. I grab my bag and head towards class.

As I pass through the cafeteria, I see Zander out of the corner of my eye heading for one of the trash cans.

Is it just me, or did he just throw away a bouquet of flowers?

**A/N: Okay, so a pretty terrible, short chapter. But hey. It's the first chapter. When I thought this out, it was more like happening in the show, not happening in a book, if you know what I mean. So it took some adjusting. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and don't worry, I'll continue Not Over You.**

**Chapter 2: How to Rock Zander's new girlfriend.**

**PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Zander's New Girlfriend

**A/N: So, I'm cruel. Why? Because I had great feedback for the first chapter and then I wait 2887652294834654929130845645 673485 years to update. Okay, more like 1 week. But I had writer's block, so if this chapter is incredibly sucky it's because I'm making it up as I go along. And I usually do that a little bit, but I have a basic direction of where I want to go. I'm clueless right now. So, yeah. You were all so nice in your reviews, and I loved the enthusiastic hate towards Molly. I don't think you'll hate Molly at the end of this story. Just saying. **

**Replies:**

**InkHeart4112: Aww, what a sweetheart! I love your reviews, they just sound so, I don't know, Inkie-ish. In a good way, of course. So I suggest if you can you review every chapter so you can make me smile :). Loved your hate towards Molly. Just wait and see Inkie, just wait and see.**

**1Directioner2199: Don't worry, I don't plan on letting that flower bouquet thing drop anytime soon. And you told me to update soon, and I did the opposite hahaha. **

**Xxmockingjay'sliveineveryonexx: So, I take it you're a fan of Zolly? Haha, just joking Don't worry, it's a Zevie fanfiction for a reason. Wow, I'm just talking gibberish now haha.**

**Okay, there are my replies! So, this chapter is gonna suck. Just wait and see.**

**Chapter 2: Zander's new girlfriend.**

Zander's POV

I sigh at the bouquet of flowers that I just threw in the trash and head towards the devil aka my "girlfriend" Molly. **(Yes, I got this from Inkie's review :D) **

"Hey Zander!" Excalims Molly.

"Hey, baby." I try to sound happy, and not like I hate my girlfriend, which I do.

She snakes her arm around my waist, and I feel like I'm going to barf.

"So, I was hoping we could go shopping tomorrow." States Molly.

"Um, well, I was gonna hang with Stevie…" I say hesitantly.

"We're going shopping. It's not a question." Snaps Molly.

I sigh.

"I don't like you hanging out with Loserberry." Molly continues. "She's such a dork." Molly then shudders.

I should say something about her insulting my best friend, but instead I just shrug. 'Well, we were going to practice after school." I say.

"No, no you're not. We're going to my house." Molly says. "I'm sorry, but this is your new life. You should be happy Zander, that I picked you up from the deaths of Loserville and am rising you to the top of Popular City."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, you say, Molly."

-HTR-

Stevie's POV

I'm sitting on one end of the couch, tuning my bass, Kacey sitting on the other end, filing her nails. Suddenly we hear a large bang from outside the door, and I jolt up.

Kevin and Nelson appear. "Well that did not turn out the way it was supposed to." Says Nelson.

"Not at all." Agrees Kevin.

"And what, exactly, were you trying to achieve?" I question.

"We were trying to accomplish sneaking into the school kitchen." Says Nelson, with very much Nelson flair.

"And, why?" Kacey asks.

"Because then maybe we could find out why they decide to turn everything into slop." Says Kevin in a "duh" voice.

"Oh. Because that makes total sense." I state sarcastically.

Kacey just rolls her eyes as the boys gasp defensively. "Well, hey, at least we aren't little Mr. I'll go betray my friends, over there." Defends Kevin, referring to Zander.

"Where is Zander, anyway?" I question.

"Oh, I'm Stevie, and I just loooovvveeee and care about Zander so much!" Mocks Nelson.

I glare at him. "It was just that it was our songwriting session tomorrow and I'm excited." I say.

"Yeah, so I can have Zander flirt and tickle me. Hehehhehehehehe." Kevin squeals in an annoying, high pitched voice.

"Oh, looks Stevie's bwushing!" Teases Kacey, pointing at my face.

"I am not!" I exclaim, throwing my hands over my face because I knew it was true.

It had been 2 months since our last songwriting session. Last month I was in Florida, and the month before Zander had been on a date. But it was the songwriting session 3 months ago that had changed everything. That was the night when I had begun to feel whatever I felt for Zander.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on Zander's beanbag chair, knees stretched out, enjoying the breeze from Zander's window behind me. Zander sat on the edge of his bed, playing his ukulele softly, a pad of notebook on his lap. I was enjoying his company, but it had been silent, not usual with the two best friends. Zander then decided to pull out his mirror, and began to check his reflection and fix his hair._

"_Zander, not meaning to bug you or anything, but we're trying to write a song here." I said._

"_Well, say so yourself, Ms. Daydreaming about Justin Cole." Zander shot back._

"_Why so jealous?" I question. "It's not like I'm your __**lady**__."_

"_No need to bring Lady into this." Zander said defensively._

"_Lady, Lady. Lady." I chanted. "Zander's in love with his dog, Lady!"_

"_I think someone needs a visit from Mr. Tickle Monster!" Zander said teasingly. _

"_Zander, no!" I yelled. He knew I was the most ticklish person on the planet._

"_Oh, yes!" He exclaimed. Before I knew it, Zander was attacking me, tickling me so hard I was crying. He then pinned me down, smirked, and stated:_

"_I'm not going to let you go and tell you do a certain something." Zander said cheekily._

"_Zander, no." I said._

"_Yeah, baby." He smiled. "Better get comfy, cause were gonna be like this for awhile."_

"_I am not going to kiss you." I argue. _

"_I wouldn't say that, baby."_

_Just as we were starting to lean in, we heard a large "AWW!" from the doorway, and turned to face Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson, Kacey with a hand over her heart._

"_Um, hey, guys." Zander said quickly._

"_So we got a great song." I rushed._

_End of flashback._

As if reading my thoughts, Zander then walks into the room. "Wassup baby?" he states, as if he hadn't started dating the devil and had made out with her for 10 minutes.

"So, Stevie, about our songwriting session…" He continues.

"Oh, I'm so psyched!" I exclaim, standing up and walking over to Zander. It's gonna be epic." I say, poking him in the stomach.

"Yeah, um, we're going to have to cancel." He says hesitantly, placing his hands on my shoulder.

I turn away, hoping he doesn't see the tears that are filling my eyes. "But we haven't one in 2 months." I state.

"I know, but, another time?" Asks Zander. "Molly and I are going shopping. Songwriting can wait."

The tears are threatening to spill over now. I fight them with all of my might. "Fine, Zander. Do whatever you want."

I'm fighting the tears. Because Zander, the man I call my best friend, just ditched me for a girl that couldn't care less about him.

**A/N: So, that was a pretty mediocre chapter. I actually really enjoyed writing this. I literally planned like every word as I went along. So, not bad for writer's block, I guess? It didn't suck as much as I thought it would and there were some pretty darn cute Zevie moments. So I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**~Peace out, Girl Scout!**

"


	3. Chapter 3: Molly's Plan

**A/N: Heyy guys, it's been awhile since I've updated, sorry. But, hey, the reviews were REALLY sweet and I got a good amount of them. Thank you guys SO much, and I'll try to update NOY as soon as possible. So, I have this chapter planned out, but the actual little things will come along as I write, so, sorry if this is a terrible chappie. Okay, some replies:**

**AMrocks: Not "2887652294834654929130845645 673485" years, but close. That is a good suggestion, I already have something planned but I may end up using that later.**

**MusicMedley: You think my story is amazing? Wow, that's flattering. That review put the hugest smile on my face. **

**Hoaluvpatrome567: Patrome is…..Patricia and Jerome, right? I've never watched HOA but I think that's right. Wow, that was really random. So, I'll try to make those things happen, haha :) and thank you so much! That was really sweet. And, to answer your question, the prom will probably take 2 or 3 chapters and happen at the end. I'm not sure, but I know it's at the end.**

**LivingLovingLife: Aww, thanks! I often say things that don't make sense, haha. Heart wrenching? Well, I'm glad that I made your heart wrench!**

**InkHeart4112: Aww, you make me blush. Dear Zander was awesome, by the way! Loved it. And I think what I love so much about your reviews is you stretch farther than the typical "great chapter, update soon." Review. You really share your thoughts. **

**So, I have been given some requests to do a Bat story, and I absolutely adore Bat, so I already actually had something planned. However, school's starting soon, so I'll have a lot on my plate. I plan on finishing NOY (I have about 6 chapters of that left.) before I start a Bat story. Then I'll have 2 stories.**

**I plan on posting a picture of my writing schedule on my instagram (gracexforever) and my Twitter (Love_Forever_13).**

**So, there has been some unfortunate news that How to Rock will not be renewed for a second season. I will not stand this, I am trying to save How to Rock. The fact that Zevie may not happen just breaks my heart. I love Zevie to pieces. I spent so much time writing for them, ya know? Reme,ber to tweet #SaveHowToRock if you have a Twitter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK.**

**Chapter 3: Molly's Plan. **

Zander's POV

Molly drives her pink convertible through the suburban neighborhood, and turns on to a long, winding, driveway. A giant mansion comes into view.

"Woah." I say, in shock.

Molly smirks at me.

She flings the car door open, and we both get out. She leads me to her house, and once inside, I'm amazed.

"Whoa." I breathe. My jaw drops to about the floor.

"Zander, don't do that. It's unattractive." Molly dismisses.

I immediately shut my mouth. But Molly's place is HUGE. It's super modern and big. Molly leans me to a room with two simple, long white couches, with a glass coffee table with white roses and a few books on it in between.

We sit down and Molly asks: "So, Zander. About your band…"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"It's just, you know, I think that your _girlfriend _should be able to go to band practice." She says.

I shrug. "You can go to band practice if you want. I'm sure the band would be cool with it." I lie. Actually, I'm pretty positive the band will _not_ be cool with it.

Molly kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks, Zan."

I sigh. I should be happy that my girlfriend has a giant house, is super hot, and is the most popular girl in school. But when your girlfriend's Molly, it's kind of hard to be happy.

Molly's POV

I smirk. I totally got Zander there.

"So, Zander, any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope." He replies.

"Great. I'm hosting a party at my house on Saturday, and you better be there. It'll be totes perf!" I exclaim.

"Well, can't I do anything with Gravity 5 anymore?" Asks Zander.

I glare at him. "Zander, this party is going to mark your reputation. If it means you can't hang out with Gravity 5 anymore, I'm sorry Zander, that's the way it is."

Zander gets up. "But"- he starts.

"No buts." I interrupt, walking over to him. I put my pink lipsticked lips into a pout position, lean my forehead against his, and say:

"Don't you want to make your girlfriend happy?" in a pouty voice.

Zander sighs. "Yeah." He breathes.

"Good." I whisper. I then move my hands to shirt and clutch it, and slowly move my lips to his.

I sigh. Zander is so easy to trick.

Nelson's POV

I turn to Stevie and mumble: "What a jerk."

Kevin comes up to me. "I know." He then continues: "Wait, Stevie, are you crying?"

"No." Stevie lies.

"Wait," Kacey intervenes. "I think you are."

"I'm not, okay!" Stevie yells. She then begins to sob.

"Stevie, I know he was being a jerk and everything, but do you really need to cry?" I ask, sitting down next to her on the couch.

Stevie throws a pillow at me, glares, and throws her head into her hands. "Yes." She mumbles into her hands. "I'm in love with him, okay?"

"What?" I say. "I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm in love with him, okay?" She mumbles again.

I shake my head. "I still can't hear you." Kevin and Kacey nod.

"I'm in love with him, okay!" Stevie yells at the top of her lungs, standing up. She then facepalms, realizing what she just said.

I widen my eyes._ Okay_…..

Grace's POV **(Are you annoyed with my POV switching yet?)**

I look at Nelson at the Gravity 5 lunch table and sigh. Why couldn't Molly pick Nelson for my date?

"Grace!" Molly exclaims, bringing me back to earth. "Pay attention!"

"Oh, sorry, Molly." I say.

"Anyways….." Molly continues. "Do you want to hear my totes genius plan?" She says deviously.

"Um, I guess s." I say reluctantly. Molly and plans are not a good idea.

"Okay, so here we go." Molly starts, rubbing her hands together.

"Um, Molly,just a question, but why did you ask Zander in the first place?"

Molly replies: "Perf that you asked, Grace. That's exactly what this plan is about."

Oh, no.

Molly begins her devious plan. "It all came to me when I realized how oblivious Zander can be as long as it involves girls. If the girls hot, he can be persuaded into _anything._ So I knew that since Zander has always had a little thing for me, I could probably convince him to go to prom with me. Now, I'll persuade him one little step at a time to ditch his friends, and finally, he'll quit Gravity 5,and without him, their little band will crumble."

I groan inwardly.

Molly continues. "It's obvious Zander is the glue that holds that band together. Without him, they will be lost. Especially if of those girls has a crush on him." She smiles deviously.

She then turns to me. "Grace, you're going to help me with this plan, right?" She asks.

"Um, well," I hesitate.

"You're helping me." She demands.

I sigh. Sorry Nelson….

**A/N: Sorry, I should've posted this a looooonnnnggggg time ago. The only thing I could think while writing this is: "Stevie and Zander probably won't be cannon." That killed me. But now you know Molly's little plan, and that Stevie's in love with Zander, but is Zander in love with her? You'll have to find out. Remember to #SaveHowToRock and review!**

**Up next: Chapter 4: Stevie's Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stevie's Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see. I feel like I haven't updated Prom Date in forever…oh wait, I haven't. Truth is, I've been really busy with school and all that stuff. I have math homework every day, which is my worst subject-besides PE, of course. And I usually have more than just math, too. Plus every weekend I've been busy so far. I don't remember what the reviews said-it's been a month, but I do know that I admired all of them. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I want to thank you for checking it out!**

**Perf Power! I don't own How to Rock edition!**

**Chapter 4: Stevie's promises.**

Grace's POV

I skip down the halls happily, my white purse that's over my shoulder swinging along. I hum a happy tune, glad that I haven't run into Molly yet today and I caught a picture of me in Nelson's locker.

"Hi, Grace!" Andy Bartlett says adoringly. Even though he's getting another chance with Stevie, Andy still crushes on every pretty girl.

"Hi, there!" I trill.

I keep on walking, leaving Andy to stare at my red lace dress, that's a matter in fact cut very shortly.

I start humming the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. Eventually, I even start singing the lyrics quietly. "Boy you can say anything you want but I don't give a shh no one else can have ya. I want you back, want you back, want you back, I want you want you back UH!"

Just as I'm starting the second verse: "Please, this ain't even jealousy, she ain't got a thing on me, trying to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." Molly comes up to me and my smile broadens, being naïve of the murderous look Molly was giving me.

"You sound terrible." She admonishes, and my spirit sinks.

"Really?" I say, defeated. "I thought I sounded pretty good."

"Well, you think wrong. You sounded like a dying cow." Molly gives a little snort.

My eyes fill up with tears and even though I know Molly is just insecure and jealous that I sounded good, I can't help but hate myself.

"Never sing again." She tells me sharply.

I nod slowly, fighting the tears that are numbering second by second.

Molly's tone softens. "The world will benefit from it, trust me." She says with fake sympathy as she gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Look, I need to tell you something." She continues. "It's about the plan."

I gulp. Can't be good.

"You cannot tell anybody. And I mean _cannot._" She stresses, grabbing me by the arms roughly.

I nod. "But what if"-

"You _**cannot **_tell anybody." She nearly screams.

"But what if it's an emergency! Like I really need too!" I squeak nervously.

Molly shoots me a look. **"**_**Tell anybody and I'll slit your wrists."**_She hisses.

I gulp and bite my lip and a few tears start to crowd in my eyes. _Molly just threatened me._

"And I mean it." She threatens. "I'll tear you apart and you'll start coughing blood."

I wince at the violence. "Molly…" I whisper with fright.

"Look, Grace, or whatever your name is." She hisses. "I really don't care. Just go kill yourself so you're out of my way."

I'm silent, shocked, and scared to death. Sensing the awkward silence, Molly questions cruelly: "Got it?"

I nod, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Aww how sweet! She's crying!" Molly says with fake sweetness. "Poor thing." Her voice is full of disdain and sarcasm and she rolls her eyes at me.

"How pathetic." She fake pouts, and gives me a final shove and a final "go kill yourself." before walking away.

I stand there, shocked, and start to sob. _My best friend just threatened me._

Stevie's POV

I can't believe that I told everyone I was in love with Zander, when it wasn't even true. Okay, so maybe it was.

So I was in love with Zander, so what? But the band's been treating me like I have the chicken pox and the flu combined. I don't get it. They told me that it was because I never told them and that a romance in the band brings too much drama, that kind of stuff. But Molly has Zander anyways, so does it really matter?

Apparently, it does. "You can't just fall in love with your best friend and not tell anybody." Kacey had told me. "But I didn't really know until now!" I had argued.

I guess that my problems aren't that big of a deal. But I really hate guy drama and I'm scared I'm losing Zander to that witch.

I sit down on our lunch table and stare, amused, at Nelson in front of me, pacing around and muttering words under his breath.

"What'cha doing?' I chime, giggling slightly.

"Oh, nothing." Says Nelson anxiously, turning around rapidly. "Nothing at all. Just, you know, trying to practice my moves before prom." He laughs a little bit, hoping to sound casual.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, right, sure. Exactly what you were doing." I say sarcastically.

"Fine." Nelson sighs. "That's not what I was doing."

"Really?" I gasp, pretending to sound shocked. "I had no idea!"

"Whatever." Nelson mutters.

"So," I say, walking over to him and putting my arm around his shoulders. "What were you _really_ doing?"

Nelson mutters a few words under his breath quietly.

"What?" I say, cupping my year. "I can't hear you."

Nelson sighs. "Look Stevie, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell _anybody._"

I nod. "Sure."

"And I mean _anybody_." He stresses.

I nod again. "Okay, okay Nelson, I got it."

"Promise?" he questions, lifting up his pinky finger.

"Promise." I agree, hooking my pinky finger with his.

"Soo?" I prod.

Nelson takes a deep breath. "Okay, I was, uh, planning to ask out Grace and uh, I'm, um, not sure, um uh, how." He admits sheepishly.

"Awww!" I exclaim. "That is so sweet!" What a darling you are, Nelly!"

Nelson blushes a little. "But could you, uh, maybe, um, help me? Ask her out, I mean." He asks nervously.

I chuckle. "Anything you want. You guys are too adorable. You need a couple name." I ponder for a new moments, and then snap my fingers suddenly. "Oh, I got it! Grelson!" I exclaim.

"Who are you, Kacey?" Nelson says, and I blush. "Anyways, thanks for helping, Steves. It really means a lot."

"Aww no problem, Nelly." I say happily. "But maybe I'm not the best person to ask. I'm not exactly the girl expert." I add.

Nelson shakes his head. "No." he tells me. "You're just perfect."

I smile at him, then realize it's about time for next class to start. "Got to go, Nelly." I tell him, grabbing my bag. "See you later."

"See you." Nelson says, and waves.

I wave back as I head towards next class.

{Later, free period, still Stevie's POV}

As I'm sitting in the band room, doing my math homework, a pretty blonde dressed to impress hesitantly walks in.

"Um, Stevie?" she asks. "Can I talk to you?"

I nod. "Sure."

I have no idea why little miss Perfy wants to talk to me, but I slide over on the couch to make room for her anyways. I pat the couch encouragingly.

Grace hesitantly sits down, careful not to wrinkle her dress. I try not to roll my eyes, since it's not Grace's fault Molly is so prissy about these things.

Grace is obviously nervous by the she keeps biting her lip and picking at her fingernails which are painted a bright shade of fire engine red.

"So….." I prod. "You came here to talk to me?"

"Yep." Grace answers nervously.

"Look, I'm not going to bite you or anything." I tell her. I sigh, realizing she still looks like a deer in headlights. "Come on, you can tell me!" I encourage.

Grace takes a big deep breath, and I realize she's finally going to cave in and tell me.

"Someone has been giving me death threats." She says, looking me straight in the eyes.

I raise an eyebrow. Someone has been threatening…._Grace_? Grace, of all people. Grace was such a sweet, kind, and genuine girl, and even though she was a Perf, it was hard to imagine anyone threatening her. Plus she was so naïve and innocent, who would do such a thing?

_Time to get your Sherlock on, Stevie._ I tell myself. I take a deep breath and interrogate: "And who exactly has been sending these threats, Grace?" I ask her.

Grace shakes a little bit, and moves one hand gracefully to her eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. "It's Molly." She states simply. "Molly Garfunkel." She adds, seeing my puzzled expression.

I widen my eyes. _Whoa. Molly Garfunkel has been threatening Grace King._ Aren't they supposed to be best friends? And why on earth would Molly be threatening Grace? I knew Molly was mean, but more in a prissy and snotty way than threatening people. I knew she was a snob, but not downright _cruel!_

"Stevie," Grace says sternly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You cannot tell anyone, especially not Nelson."

"Why not Nelson?" I ask. I was planning on telling Nelson, because he would want to know because he's in love with Grace that she was being threatened, by her own best friend for Heaven's sake. And if Grace is being threatened, shouldn't we tell an adult?

"Because I don't want him worrying about me. I don't him thinking I'm weak and helpless." She explains. "I'm fine the way I am."

I nod. I guess she has a point, but we should really tell somebody. I'm not really comfortable with just leaving it between the two of us.

"That's a good point Grace, but I think that if you're being threatened we should tell an adult." I tell her.

"Please." Grace pleads, tears in her eyes. "Just please keep this between the two of us.

There's a silence for a while as I think about it.

"Promise?" Grace asks plead fully.

I sigh, not sure if I should accept or not. "Promise." I say finally.

"Thank you!" Grace exclaims, giving me a huge hug and squeezing me tightly. "Stevie, you are the best!"

I mutter a "You're welcome." And Grace flounces out, back to the regal Perf she usually was instead of the vulnerable mouse she was a few seconds ago.

Once she's out of the room, I wonder Grace even came to me anyways. We're not even friends!

I slam my head against the couch, closing my eyes, exhausted. I feel sort of like Nancy Drew, what with this case of Grace being threatened by Molly, her supposed best friend. Or the reason that we're not even really friends, that just a second ago she calling me Loserberry and now she wants me to keep a secret that she's being threatened. And that promise with Nelson, about helping him try to ask out Grace. And there's the whole Zander problem and Molly mess and the fact that I have to take Andy Bartlett to the dance next Friday.

I sigh.

_Why does life have to be so complicated?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Run-In

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever….seriously. How to Rock just ended (asdhdsfdshdchzd I'm so emotional I can't even process it) and I got this idea when it had just started. In fact, it's been so long since I've updated I almost forgot my plans for this story. Welp, there's nothing else really to say but Nickelodeon is stupid and happy Zevie month!**

**Well we're on the point of Nickelodeon being stupid, they actually tweeted me last night! They had said something along the lines of "Tackle charades? Yeah it's charades but…..violent. #ZevieConvos." And I replied: "You just tweeted about Zevie!" And they replied: "Well, it was a conversation between Zander and Stevie :)." I actually think it's pretty cool they replied to me, since they're my favorite network and everything.**

**Oh….and I'm so sad. Our babies are gone! But now we must move on with the story and thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Chapter 5: The Run-In**

Molly's POV

I sigh dramatically at my reflection in the mirror. "What do you think, Zander?"

Zander looks up, startled. "Uh…nice." He says hesitantly.

I roll my eyes. He obviously doesn't think so.

I'm wearing a short, frilly white dress. It's obviously not short enough to impress Zander, and it's a bit too frilly for my taste. It's sleeveless though, which is a bonus. I decide I can do better. I head into the dressing room and slip it off then put on my white sheath, with red roses patterned on it, and my red cardigan. I slip on my white high heels and hightail it to the next store. **(I'm in a descriptive mood) **

In the next store, I find a cute light pink dress that's really short. It has a lot of sequins at the top, which is sleeveless. There's a giant bow at the middle and then just pink fabric. I take it with a smirk and try it on.

"What about this one?" I ask Zander, who's looking a little dazed.

"Well, it's uh, a little short." He stammers.

"That's a good thing, right?" I ask him.

"Not exactly." He mumbles.

I stomp off to the dressing room.

[an hour later]

As I head into Forever 21 **(A/N: My favorite store!) **annoyed because Zander had left to go to the food court, I see a face I do not want to see.

_Stevie Baskara._

"What are you doing here?' I say rudely as she accidentally bumps into me.

'Shopping, what else." She answers snottily.

"Since when did Loserberry shop?" I ask her, with growing curiosity.

"Kacey is with me, thank you very much." She retorts.

I smirk. "Oh, so Miss Simon dragged you here. I see."

"Yep." She replies shortly, then points to Kacey shopping in another section, inspecting a navy blazer. I smirk. _So_ last year.

I then check what Stevie has. A cream crocheted sweater; cropped dark wash skinny jeans, brown sperrys, and a brown fedora. Not bad. I also see her eyeing a multi-colored scarf. Maybe her taste isn't too bad, but her outfit is horrid. She's wearing ripped denim shorts with studded black tights and combat boots. That's bad enough. Then she's wearing an ivory lace cropped top and a leather jacket, and to top it all off, black feather earrings and her signature aviators.

An idea dawns on me. "Hey Stevie, you should check out the beanies they have here. They're really cute and stylish. They'd be great to add to your collection." I smile the friendliest smile I can muster, then gesture towards the beanie section.

Stevie's POV

I'm shocked at Molly's sudden change of attitude. First she's all mean and snotty and checking out my outfit, then she's offering to help me shop? Something's fishy.

I muster a smile in return. "Sure." I reluctantly agree, taking the bait.

She leads me to the beanie section and offers me help, giving me insightful advice on what's _so_ this season. I never thought I'd actually take advice from a Perf, but I'm actually having fun. I pick out a few new beanies; a red one, a blue and purple one, one with different shades of gray, and, my favorite, a light blue one with pearls. **(A/N: I actually own that one!) **

Then, all of a sudden, Molly's attitude changes again. She pushes me against the wall when no one is looking and hisses in my ear: "Stay away from Zander."

"Uh…I…..wasn't planning on dating him?" I stammer.

"Stay away from him, or else." She warns.

_I can see what Grace meant by Molly being threatening._ I think. "You don't scare me, Molly." I lie.

Molly snorts. "Look, Loserberry. I don't play your little games. I'm only dating Zander until Prom. Once he leaves your pitiful band and you fail, you can have him."

She then lets go of my neck (which she had been squeezing.) and struts off. I take a deep breath.

_Okay._

Nelson's POV

"You can do this, Nelly." Stevie encourages from the spot at their lunch table.

I take a couple deep breaths. _I can do this. _I tell myself. _I can do this. I can do this._

"Stevie's right." Agrees Kevin. "You're the suave-est guy in Brewster."

I snort. "Yeah, right. That would be Zander."

'But Zander's not here. And just think of the all times Zander has made a move on Stevie to help you." Kevin replies.

Stevie's cheeks are stained a bright red at that and I chuckle. "Okay. Will do."

Stevie then nudges me as Grace approaches. She looks angelic in her teal cardigan and shimmery cream sheath, She's wearing beautiful pearl earrings and teal ballet flats. She looks perfect.

"Uh, h—hi, Grace." I stammer.

"Hi, Nelson!" She responds cheerily. "Are you going to see the new Moon Battle movie on Friday? It looks soo good!"

"Um, about that." I say, scratching my ear. "I was wondering, if uh, you'd like to go with me?"

"Sure!" Grace replies. "Pick me up at 7?"

I nod and she walks off with a final wave and a: "Can't wait!"

I'm in a daze.

Stevie gives a high five and a: "Yay, you did it!" and Kevin gives a pat on the back a : "Nice work, bro."

Kacey, who had been watching from the sidelines, saunters over. "Good job. But personally, I think it was your excellent outfit that made her say yes." She says, pointing to my outfit (a pale yellow v neck, tan cords, and blue loafers) that she had picked out.

I laugh. "Sure."

It doesn't matter.

Because I have a date with Grace King!

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I really, really, really, really, really hate this chapter. It's a boring filler chapter that has no Zevie that won't get any reviews. Sorry.**


End file.
